Remnants of Darkness
by icestar14
Summary: What happened to the Nazgul after the fall of Sauron? This chronicles the doings and feelings of one of the remaining Nazgul after the destruction of the One Ring. more movie than book. rated T just in case. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Remnants of Darkness

**Ok, so I had this weird dream a while ago, and I didn't remember it until I watched all 3 LotR movies again. It inspired me, I guess, to write a fanfic on what happened to one of the Nazgul after the fall of Sauron. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nazgul Farandir**

I am lost. Without the One Ring, I no longer have the desire to rip and tear, terrorize and kill, for the feeling of it in my hand. Sauron has been destroyed, the Witch King killed, Mordor all but covered in boiling lava, and the Ringwraiths scattered across Middle Earth. Out of the Nine, only four remain. I am one of those four.

In the flight from the eruption of Mount Doom, I ordered my fell beast north and west. After much protesting, it obeyed. The human army below me opened fire, but we flew out of range. A few arrows did hit my steed, in the legs and the right wing, all from one man- no, elf, for what man could have shot an arrow over such a distance? The beast did not seem to be seriously injured, and we continued flying.

We soared over the dead marshes, over a forest of dead trees, and were almost to the mountains when a storm, which had been brewing for hours, finally broke loose. The dragon-like animal shied in terror from the roaring thunder and attempted to drop lower. However, I drove my metal-spiked boots into its sides and yanked its head back towards the darkened sky. It must have decided I was a greater threat than the storm for it changed course, after some writhing and bucking. Unfortunately, I should have trusted its instincts, because soon after lightning came into contact with the metal on the beast's bridle. There was an explosion of light and sound, and I felt myself blown off my steed. I heard it screaming in pain, and the last detail I remembered was the sensation of falling.

I awoke in an extremely strange position. It was still dark, and raining as hard as ever, but the thunder was little less than a rumble. I attempted to take note of my surroundings, but in moving around I felt something under me break, and I hurtled downward. I hit the ground harder than I believed I would, and pain shot through my body. I hissed in pain as I tried to stand, so I waited. After it had subsided enough for me to sit up, I looked at this place I landed in.Apparently it was some type of forest, for there were the tall dark shapes of tree trunks in all directions, including the one I had just fallen out of. Other than that I could not tell in the darkness, so I decided to take shelter until the storm was over to see exactly where I was. It was still painful for me to move, so I crawled over to the tree that had broken my long fall. Fortunately, there was a depression in between two of its roots, and I made an effort to find a position that would shield me most from the icy rain. The day's events must have exhausted me more than I thought they did, because I achieved something I haven't needed to do for centuries: sleep.

**Not too bad, right? Its short, I know, but I'll try to update this more frequently than I do on potc music lessons. Stuff happens, though, and sometimes it's impossible to update for a while. R&R please, and let me know what you think.**


	2. Still interested?

**Author's Note, Not A Real Chapter :(**

Sorry to those of you who did a happy dance when they got an alert on this. I know it's been forever since I updated this fic, and I'm always surprised when I get a new review on it every now and then. To be honest, I never had a clear sense of where I wanted to go with it, since it was partially based off of a weird dream I had. Well, now that I have a free summer (except for job hunting) and some new motivation, I'm considering a revamp of Remnants. It's been, what, five years since I first uploaded? I've experienced a lot since then, and my writing has definitely changed. It won't be updated regularly, since I'm mainly focusing on a large Star Wars fanfic this summer. Finishing off Remnants is probably what I'll do when I have writer's block on that. RoD probably won't be much longer than four chapters at the most, since it was going to be a short story anyways and I don't have much post-Sauron material to work with. I have a few plot ideas for it, but nothing is set in stone yet.

So, for those of you still interested in reading this story, I have a poll up on my profile now to decide whether or not a reboot is in order. I'll describe the choices here.

Voting NO means that you like the first chapter the way it is, and I should try to keep to my original plot as much as possible. If I need to make a new plot, then it should be based on the stuff I've already mentioned in the original chapter. This way, you get what you originally favorited the story for. Basically, keep what I have, work from there, finish up an otherwise okay story for some closure.

Voting YES means that you want me to rewrite the first chapter, because while you do like it, it could be improved. It also means that you'd like me to figure out a better plot than what I had in mind originally, regardless of whether or not it's to your liking. Fresh start, tweaked story, may or may not be what you wanted in the end, but you still get closure.

Voting DELETE means that you forgot that you signed up for alerts on Remnants, and after rereading it you feel like you don't care all that much about it. Or you have higher standards now and do not want to read this tripe. Also, you're more interested in this Star Wars fic I keep talking about than rewriting an old Lord of the Rings fic. Short version: it's terrible, I should stop feeling sentimental about it, focus entirely on the promised Star Wars fic.

The poll isn't blind, but that's because I may not do what the majority tells me to anyway. It's possible that I might get into a revising mood and change the first chapter regardless of the votes, if I can't make the story work the way I want it to. Or I can't find a good way to end it and I decide to abandon it altogether (you'll get some warning if that happens, unlike last time).

Long story short: vote in the poll and keep an eye out for updates.

-Icestar14

(Normally I don't do these, but it's been five years of zero activity, and I can't think of a better way to catch my readers' attention to see if they're still interested. Sorry admins, I know how much you hate these, but I'll take this chapter down by June)


End file.
